primeval:the begining
by Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder
Summary: A time anomaly appears in the Forest of Dean, leading to the late Permian period, 250 million years ago. The team track down a fierce gorgonopsid that has come through.
1. begining

_hey im back with another story_

**disclaimer:**_i don't own this so don't complain_

* * *

**_chapter 1_**

* * *

**_staring :_**

_Nick Cutter__ — __Douglas Henshall_

_Abby Maitland__ — __Hannah Spearritt_

_Stephen Hart__ — __James Murray_

_Connor Temple__ — __Andrew-Lee Potts_

_Claudia Brown__ — __Lucy Brown_

_Helen Cutter__ — __Juliet Aubrey_

_Sir James Lester__ — __Ben Miller_

_Captain Tom Ryan__ — Mark Wakeling _

_Ben Trent (young boy) — __Jack Montgomery_

_Mary Trent (Ben's mother) — Gail Kemp _

_Ben's teacher — Jane Cameron _

_Tim Parker (zoo administrator) — John Voce _

_Dave Greene — Mike Goodenough_

* * *

**_Chapter Summary_**

_A __time anomaly__ appears in the __Forest of Dean__, leading to the late __Permian__ period, 250 million years ago. The team track down a fierce __gorgonopsid__ that has come through._

* * *

In the car park of a supermarket near the Forest of Dean, a loose shopping trolley started to roll by itself, pulled by a strong magnetic field. A big therapsid-type animal came out of the Forest of Dean into the supermarket car park. A woman hid from it in a big dustbin, and then ran up to a window of the supermarket and frantically tried to get in. She ran. It chased her, but soon got tired. Dr. Helen Cutter later disappeared in the Forest of Dean while investigating this. 

Eight years pass.

In a zoo near the Forest of Dean, Abby Maitland is trying to get a pair of modern lizards to breed.

In a university, student Connor Temple contacts Professor Nick Cutter, who (after first thinking that "Connor Temple" is the name of an old building and telling him to go the archaeology department), takes him into his lab. Connor has a thesis that all earth life is descended from life that came from across space (panspermia). Nick slings Connor's thesis in a waste paper bin. He then shows Connor a preserved recently-caught fish and says that it is a Sarcopterygian, a type that should have been extinct for 80 million years. He also shows a newspaper photograph of an apparently therapsid-type monster, taken recently in the Forest of Dean, and mentions monster hoaxes and the Loch Ness Monster. Connor says that the Loch Ness Monster died years before and that the Government covered up and removed the body.

The zoo gets a routine call to collect a reptile from a private house. Abby goes to collect it. The boy Ben Trent lived there with his mother. Ben said that he found it in the Forest of Dean and that he identified it from books as the modern South-East Asian gliding lizard _Draco volans_. Abby saw at once that it was not, but a new species, and asked Ben to show her where he found it.

The Home Office sends Claudia Brown to investigate the monster report.

In the "Central Metropolitan University" there is discussion: Connor says the monster may be real; Nick says it would be a hoax.

Abby gets Ben to show where he found Rex. They go into the Forest of Dean, carrying the lizard (which is identified as a _Coelurosauravus_). They find a dead cow lodged up a tree. Ben blames a leopard, which often store their kills up trees. Abby says that there are no wild leopards in the Forest of Dean. Ben runs. Abby stumbles while carrying Rex, who gets loose and flies about, but they catch Rex again. Rex starts chirping in alarm. A large therapsid goes past: Abby sees its reflection in a stream. Abby's pocket compass begins to go haywire. Ben sees the anomaly, as an area of fractured reflecting or refracting triangles counter-rotating in the air. It seems to be merely a surface and not to be more than a few inches thick. Ben looks through it and sees lava desert, conifer forest, volcanoes, and several _Coelurosauravus_ flying about.

Discussion in the Home Office: they realize that the monster and the strange lizard had to come from somewhere and that Ben's report of a world through the anomaly may be correct and may be earth in the late Permian period. James Peregrine Lester complains that "We've got contingency plans for everything up to and including alien invasion, and now this turns up. Shows what comes from thinking outside the box."

Nick, Connor, Stephen Hart and the _Coelurosauravus_ go to the Forest of Dean. They find a big articulated lorry with its trailer's side torn open by huge sharp claws. The lorry driver says that a monster did it. They find a gap torn in a fence. Nick keeps his mind open, but Captain Tom Ryan thinks it is a good complicated hoax.

Nick, Connor, Stephen, and Claudia find the dead cow. Abby finds the anapsid, which proves to be a _Scutosaurus_ and thus plant-eating and no danger, and meets Nick, Connor, Stephen and Claudia who have also found the _Scutosaurus_. Claudia mobile-phones the Home Office, and after an argument gets the Home Office to send an official, not the police. A Gorgonopsid comes out of the forest. The frightened _Scutosaurus_ then goes back through the anomaly and disappears, back home. Ben gets scared and runs home, locking himself in his room.

The Gorgonopsid goes to Ben's house and pushes its head into Ben's bedroom. In panic he throws various things at it including a plasma ball, and in the end tries to resist with a toy Star Wars lightsaber, which scares the Gorgonopsid off. Later the team appear not to believe Ben, who insists "I saw the past". His mother writes it off as both their influence and television, which she says has encouraged him to make up 'wild stories'.

Discussion in the Home Office. Rex is examined there; under examination by various instruments Rex takes wing and flies around in corridors, entering a lift and coming out at a top floor. He then flies out of a window, but Abby tempts him back with food appealing to Rex: "It isn't your world out there any more." During this Rex defecates on James Lester's smart business suit.

Stephen and Connor in the Forest of Dean find a big reptilian footprint which is not a Scutosaurus's. Connor says that its scientific name is "_really bad news_". He sends Stephen off to look for the dinosaur.

Ben is in detention at his school when the Gorgonopsid goes past outside. He tells the teacher that there is a dinosaur outside. The teacher ignores this apparently silly remark. The Gorgonopsid then attacks the school, and tramples down all attempts by the teacher to barricade against it, It traps her and Ben in a classroom and tries to head-butt the door down. Stephen then appears and tries to distract the beast. It chases him. He is blocked by a stuck fire escape door, and he squirts a fire extinguisher at the beast. He gets the fire escape door open and gets out. The beast breaks out of the school and goes away, leaving Stephen Hart unconscious.

Also there were two men with UK police-type riotsquad helmets and UK police-issue automatic carbines. Nick says they have permission from the Home Office to go through the anomaly.

They go through it, (carrying Rex, as they plan to take him home to his own time and area) into an area of lava desert and conifer forest in the late Permian geological period; volcanos are in the background. They find remains of a human camp and a male human skeleton, and a camera marked "H(elen) C(utter)", showing that someone had been through before, and not only Helen. Ryan climbs a hill of volcanic deposit and sees a herd of Scutosaurus. He climbs over a mound of scoria to find Cutter and get him back to the modern age in time, as the anomaly's magnetic field is now much less, showing that it is getting weaker, but Cutter wants to stay because he is desperate to find his wife. Ryan apologises and clubs Cutter with a pistol and carries him back towards the anomaly. Cutter gradually comes round, and resists with a fist fight, which Ryan wins and says "Don't try that again." Cutter threatens to stay. Ryan says he will stay also to guard him. Cutter says "don't be stupid", not wanting another also to be stranded there, and the two go back through the anomaly less than a minute before it closes. Rex also came back through.

The Gorgonopsid then attacks the group in the modern world. Ryan and the two other armed men shoot the animal but it took many shots and several minutes before it finally went down, including Stephen driving his sport utility vehicle into it.

Later, the film from the camera is developed, showing pictures of Helen in the ancient landscape. After leaving and going back to his office, he notices a fossil coming to life - an ammonite - on his desk. He then catches sight of 'Helen', who walks off as he shouts after her

* * *

**_animals_**

From the end of the Permian period, 250 million years ago:-

Gorgonopsid, a carnivorous therapsid (One came through the anomaly, then was killed.) _Scutosaurus_, a large herbivorous anapsid, a pareiasaur (One came through, returned home.) _Coelurosauravus_ (One came through, becoming a family pet named Rex.) 

From elsewhere:-

Sarcopterygii (One preserved specimen was shown which, presumably, came through an earlier anomaly leading to a time 70 million years ago.) Ammonite (One was left in Cutters office by Helen, what happened to it is unknown.)

* * *

**A/N:** _so how was it_


	2. AN: Sorry

"Oww..."

_**A/N:** to all my reviewers _

_Im so sorry i haven't **up-date** in a to long time  
im just to **bussy** with **school and their stupid homework **_

_so i want to say **SORRY** to ya all  
but there will be a new story rewriten from **"SEED"** the author of that story is __dantesdarkqueen_  
but this one i dunno how to call it and it'll be **a DN-Angel fic**

_so if u know a **cool name** please tell me _

_-x-  
natasha  
__ps i post this also on my other profille_


End file.
